gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
How To Add An Infobox To A Character Page
}} This a guide on how to add an infobox to a character's page on the wiki. Please note that this guide was made for use with the Clic Editor. What is a Infobox? An infobox is one of the many ways a user can display general information to a viewer in a stylized manner. An infobox for a character contains the following information: *Name: The character's name. *Image: An image that represents the character. *Species: The species of the character. *Homeworld: Where the character came from. *Series: What series the character comes from. *Affiliation: Any group the character is typically ociated with. *Gender: The gender of the character. How do I add an Infobox? This is a step by step guide on how to add infoxes to a chacracter's wiki page. It should be noted that the images should be viewed at full size to see everything and anything circled in red in the images are important items. It should also be noted that this is all done in Visual mode. Step 1: Adding the Infobox Click the edit button on the page you wish to add the infobox to. If there is any information on the page, be sure to have your text cursor selected before everything on the page. Once this is done, click "Add other templates" on the right side of the screen underneath "Templates". You may need to click the Templates tab if the green puzzle pieces are not showing. A screen similar to this one should then appear. You must type in the bar circled here. Type in "Template:CharacterInfo" and click Insert. You can also type in some letters of the template, such as "Cha" and the template will appear in a drop down menu where you can select it. If this does not work however, simply type in "Template:CharacterInfo" exactly the way it is shown here. Step 2: Editing the information in the Infobox This is the time to edit the information that will show up in the infobox. You simply have to type in the information you want to be displayed in the correct category in the left column. Below is a list on what corresponds with what and how to format the information. If you are unsure of how things will look, simply press the Preview button and a small preview of what will be shown will be displayed on the right. If you wish to add more than one item in one category, you must type in all the items without breaking the line and by adding between each item. As an example, you would type in Spec1 Spec2 if you wish to list two species. When you are finished, simply click the OK button. Colors These options will allow you change the color of the infobox and the text inside of it. Please do not change the colors to colors that would make the text hard to read, or something distasteful. While you can type in words such as "Red" and "Blue" to change the colors, it is better to look at the link below and choose the colors from there. Make sure that the information you put into each box is the color's Hex Code, which is the number sign followed by six characters, such as #000000. Be sure there are no spaces before, in between, or after the Hex Code. This is a list of all the colors you can use: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Color * Color of Infobox: This is the overall color of the infobox. In the example shown, this would be the section that is colored bluish. *Color of Text: This is color of the text that appears inside the infobox that displays the information about the character. In the example shown, this is the white text. **Please leave this section blank unless you absolutely have to change it, as leaving it blank will make the text white, the standard on this wiki. However, if the white text becomes too hard to read with your choice of color for the infobox, please change it to black. *Color of Block: This is the color of the two blocks inside the infobox. In the example shown, this would be the red blocks. **Please leave this section blank, as leaving it blank will make the block gray, the standard on this wiki. However, if you have an aesthetically pleasing or matching color scheme going on, feel free to change it. *Color of Text Inside Block: This is the color of the text inside the two blocks inside the infobox. In the example shown, this is the yellow text inside the two blocks. **Please leave this section blank unless you absolutely have to change, it as leaving it blank will make the text white, the standard on this wiki. However, if the white text becomes too hard to read with your choice of color for the boxes, please change it to black. Images These options will allow you to change the image displayed for the character. It should be noted that most images for character infoboxes are images of the character pasted onto a Smash background. Feel free to use any image you want, but if you wish to have your image formatted to match the rest of the wiki, use the template below. *Image: An image that represents the character. It should be noted that when putting this information in, that it should only be the file name. As an example, it should be Image.png, not File:Image.png or anything else. Be sure to copy the file name exactly, or else the image will not show. **If you need help uploading images, please refer to this link: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Uploading_files *Image Width. This is how wide the image displayed will be. This is formatted as 000x, such as 200x. The default appearance is 250x, and it should be kept at this width. If you must change it, change it to something around 200x to 300x. Anything smaller or larger should not be considered. Information *Name: The character's name. It is here that you can type out their full name. *Species: The species of the character. If you cannot find anything, please type in something that makes sense or would seem to make sense. *Homeworld: Where the character came from. Please be as specific as possible. *Series: What series the character comes from. Please type out the full name of the series. *Affiliation: Any group the character is typically ociated with. If you cannot find one, please insert something like Good or Evil. *Gender: The gender of the character. Step 3: Saving the information in the Infobox After clicking the OK button, your screen should be similar to this. Feel free to add in any information after the green puzzle piece, or if there was any information on the page before, be sure the green puzzle piece is before all of the text on the page. The page you are editing should look similar to this after publishing it. Step 4: Re-Editing the information in the Infobox If you need to edit the information inside the infobox again, simply go into editing mode and highlight your cursor around the green puzzle piece and click Edit near the bottom. Source Mode If you wish to add in and edit infoboxes in Source mode, add this text in before anything on the page. Be sure to fill in the information correctly and take care not to mess up the spacing. I Still Need Help! If you still require itance, please leave a message on Shaneikua's wall. Category:Help